


Four weeks

by PeterJackReed



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, The Death Cure, The last trial, Tommy - Freeform, What happened to Newt, White Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterJackReed/pseuds/PeterJackReed
Summary: Thomas was in solitary confinement for four weeks. And Newt is writing in a white room. What was Newt last trial for four weeks ?- or a random text that I write at 2am and I post here





	

How do you fall in love ? Is it some kind of process or is it just it ? Can we understand it ? I don’t know if it’s something that just pop out of nowhere or a slow intoxicating fall. I’d never thought about it before, but now when I see where we stand, where I stand, I’m holding on at good memories as if it could save me from drowning.

It was a warm day when you came up of the box, nothing out of the usual. Except for you. You, you were everything that I missed without knowing, you were a very unusual boy. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown moles on your face, but not the unsightly brown, oh god no. It was the most perfect blending of shades that leaved me blind. I couldn’t see around, there was just you standing on the ground, shaking, looking around, afraid and starving. I could have said something, I could have tried to reassure you but … I was afraid that any movements will make you run. 

I remember, you said your name was Thomas. 

It wasn’t like falling from a cliff … It was falling from a skyscraper, a much longer fall but I could already feel the wind against my skin. I fall for you Tommy; I’m still falling for you. I watched you every day and at first I wasn’t sure about how I felt, it was warm in my stomach and I never felt happier in my entire short life. A simple smile from you could change my world, transform a grey morning in a night illuminated with fireworks. 

I don’t know how to tell you, I don’t know why I’m doing this, writing shit on a paper sheet. It can’t change the present, what’s happening now. And what’s happening Tommy, my Tommy ? It’s a grey morning forever, each day I miss you in that white room. 

They keep coming Tommy, they keep telling me things I can’t understand anymore. I can’t remember Tommy, I didn’t trust what they said at first, but my mind was clearer then. They showed me a footage of you, the grey man in the white blouse. You were laying on the ground, blood spreading on the soil, your eyes where open and your lungs clutching on dust. Life was leaving you.

You’re dead aren’t you Tommy ? That’s why they keep me inside this room, they give me drugs to ease the pain, that’s why I need it, right ? I can’t understand why, after the maze and the scorch, they would take care of me. I mean I’ve seen so many friend die in front of me. And here they are, trying to take care of me. 

“Mental breakdown” 

That what they say each time they show me the footage Tommy. I .. I just can’t remember because everything is a blur. In the video of this morning you were shot by Teresa. I think it’s her, I don’t know, too many tears in my eyes. 

My hands hurts, you were drowning Tommy. I couldn’t stand all that pain, I just screamed at the top of my lungs while punching the grey man in the face. I needed to cover the white in red, I couldn’t contain the pain much longer Tommy. I just snapped. 

I’m too tired, I can’t close my eyes anymore, each time I see you. But they decided to project the videos on the walls. I can’t escape it, anywhere I can see, I just watch you die one way or another. And there is no escaping this, I watch you die so many times and in so many ways, that I feel numb inside. I’ve no tears left, my mouth is dry from shouting, my head hurts and my heart is skinned. This is just too much Tommy. 

“We’re losing him!”

I can’t watch the one I love die forever.

 

“Alright if we remove the pen, it will kill him. It’s the only thing that is blocking the artery.”

 

It’s too much pain to fall in love.

 

“How many times did he stab himself ?”

 

I’m sorry Tommy.

 

 

 

“The operation went well, some nasty scars but he should recover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it .. just a small text but it's been a while so ^^
> 
> \- english isn't my native language, I apologize for any mistake and I'd be glad to correct them for future reader.


End file.
